Sam sabe
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: Puede que Sam sea un poco despistado a veces pero Sam no estúpido y tiene una ventaja: es un excelente observador y conoce a su hermano mejor que nadie.


**Capítulo Único**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural y sus personajes pertecen a Eric Kripke y Warner Channel. Esta historia es publicada sin ánimos de lucro, solo para el disfrute de los lectores en este sitio web.**

**Advertencia: Spoiler de la novena temporada, nada muy revelador. One-shot alusivo a Destiel. **

**Sin más nada que agregar espero que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfrute escribirla. **

* * *

Sam no es estúpido, un poquito despistado a veces pero no es estúpido. Sam también conoce bien a su hermano, no por nada ha pasado casi toda su vida con él (exceptuando el tiempo en Stanford por su puesto) y se jacta de conocerle bien, de llegar incluso hasta sus capas más profundas.

Una característica Winchester es la malcriadez y la terquedad así como la negación; en estas categorías Dean se lleva la medalla de oro claramente. Su mecanismo de defensa primordial es la negación "primero muerto que bañado en sangre" como dicen por ahí. Dean, por su propio proceso mental, **nunca **aceptará las cosas que están frente a él y mucho menos si eso significa aceptar sentimientos no muy gratos, o cualquier caso de sentimiento si somos honestos.

Dean ha pasado su vida escondiéndose bajo capaz sabiendo sus dolencias, sus sueños y sus puntos débiles pero no con la disposición necesaria de aceptarlos, empujándolos más y más en lo más profundo de su mente, en el inconsciente, encerrándolos allí bajo llave. No es por ganas o por propia disposición sino más bien como instinto de supervivencia. Y Sam lo sabe.

Dean sabe todo sobre Sam: comida favorita, miedos, sueños y deseos. El chico es para él como un libro abierto pero Sam también conoce Dean, no solo lo conoce sino que es hábil para descubrir lo que Dean no se atreve.

Y es que Dean está enamorado.

Sí, después de tantos años, después de Lisa (aunque Sam no está muy seguro si Dean _amaba _a Lisa o simplemente amaba la idea de su vida junto a ella) Dean finalmente ha sido presa de Cupido (en el fondo Sam pregunta quién sería y en que momento). Sin embargo, hay un obstáculo más allá de la constipación emocional que su hermano sufre y es el _quién. _

Las miradas largas, la preocupación, _el profundo vínculo, _el doble sentido, el sentimiento disfrazado de hermandad y amistad. Todo cuadra y todo está allí.

Al principio de todo, Sam estaba en negación. Sí, era sospechoso, pero era Dean y un "ángel del Señor" bastante extraño por cierto. Ambos compartiendo el rol del buen soldado, ambos poniendo a la familia primero, ambos sacrificándose por extraños y cometiendo errores para salvar a terceros, nunca a ellos mismos. Ambos tan ingenuos a su manera y ambos tan ignorantes en la materia como nadie más.

Dean está enamorado de Cas.

De Castiel "Ángel del Señor" que se rebeló y sacrificó todo por él. Castiel que se enfrentó a uno de los problemas más existenciales y humano del mundo, Castiel que no hace nada para disimular el sentimiento que tiene hacia el mayor de los hermanos. _Ese _Castiel_. _

La verdad Castiel no hace mucho por disimular, aunque es más porque _no sabe cómo_ que porque no quiera y se ha hecho notorio desde las primeras interacciones: su debilidad por Dean es conocida por todo el mundo y le ha jugado mal en incontables ocasiones. Cierto que Cas daría la vida por Sam, eso lo sabe, pero por Dean daría más que la vida y ha dado más que la vida.

En más de una ocasión la relación entre ambos ha sido objeto de burlas y eso ha llevado a su hermano a negar más y más estos sentimientos. La sobrecompensación, la obsesión con lo _macho_ y lo varonil no es más que una pared para no afrontar los sentimientos. Sam se pregunta si su padre le habrá dicho algo a Dean para fomentar este pensamiento, ahora que Sam es adulto puede ver el daño que le ha causado a su hermano muchas cosas que su padre le dijo, ya sea directa o indirectamente, cosas que tal vez John Winchester nunca se dio cuenta. Aunque también el mundo de cazadores pudo haber tenido algún tipo de influencia en ello.

En más de una ocasión Bobby le hizo alguna mención acerca del tema _"¿no crees que ese ángel sienta algo por tu hermano?"_. Bobby, por supuesto, siendo experto en romper esquemas como es, fue el que hizo a Sam observar un poco más de cerca al ángel y a su hermano. Claro que eso fue después de que recuperará su alma…y perdiera su mente…y Bobby muriera.

Al principio lo negó, no tenía sentido e incluso cuando Cas tomó su locura y Dean se mostraba tan preocupado por él, Sam simplemente no vio.

Pero Sam vio, después de que Dean saliera del Purgatorio y le hablará de lo que pasó con Cas fue cuando todo tomó forma.

El sentimiento de culpa no fue la clave, eso es una simple característica de su hermano; el duelo, por otra parte, fue lo que hizo que todas las piezas del rompecabezas al fin encajarán y es que este duelo es el duelo de alguien que ha perdido a un ser muy especial para él, un duelo diferente al perder a una madre, a un padre o a un hermano (oh, como saben sobre esos duelos). No, es el duelo de alguien que perdió a la persona que amaba y Sam lo reconoce, Sam lo reconoce porque lo ha vivido ya con Jess y es un duelo que no se quita fácil, ya sabrá él.

Cuando Castiel volvió, su hermano recobró parte del color que tenía antes de pasar un año en el Purgatorio. Claro que después de allí todo fue en picada: Cas actuaba cada vez más extraño con el tiempo, muy parecido al tiempo en que se alió con Crowley y fue mucho después que descubrieron que estaba bajo el control de otros ángeles y he aquí lo curioso: Cas salió del trance para así no tener que matar a Dean.

Sam entonces entendió que lo que el Ángel sentía (y siente por su hermano). Ahora ¿cuándo confirmó que el sentimiento era reciproco? Pues la noche en que Cas decidió no quedarse en el búnker. Esa noche Dean era la perfecta imagen de una persona cuando la persona que quiere le deja. Y ni hablar de los días siguientes.

Sus observaciones pararon después de enterarse que estaba siendo poseído por un ángel y con la Marca de Caín sobre ellos, bueno, ya no había espacio para más.

Ahora, con la Marca de Caín en él, Dean confirma las sospechas de su hermano. El punto es que la marca está cambiando a su hermano, puede que a cualquiera estos cambios pasen desapercibidos o no se vean tan alarmantes pero para Sam estos cambios brillan como luces de neón y honestamente Sam está preocupado.

Sin embargo, hay dos cosas que Sam nota siguen igual en Dean: el sentimiento de culpa y sus sentimientos (reprimidos) por Castiel.

Sam lo nota, en la mirada y sonrisa de lado que se dibujan en su cara cuando Castiel llama preocupado por lo que más tarde descubren es el cuerno de Gabriel. Lo nota cuando le dice que Metatrón tiene a Cas y lo nota cuando decide que deben irse de Chicago (dejando una ciudad gobernada por monstruos atrás) solo porque llamó. Y lo nota en lo tranquilo que Dean está cuando regresa con ellos al búnker.

Sí, su hermano está enamorado (después de tanto tiempo y en tan extrañas circunstancias) y él no es estúpido, por eso lo ve pero Dean, bueno, Dean es una persona más lista de lo que alguien podría pensar así que solo es cuestión de cuenta para que llegue a la misma conclusión que él. Si saca primero la cabeza del trasero y Sam confía que sea así, ya es tiempo de que alguien en esa familia sea feliz.


End file.
